


Disconnect

by TheoSaurusRex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoSaurusRex/pseuds/TheoSaurusRex
Summary: Connor wakes up and lets Hank sleep as he goes about his morning, but there's just something off.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Disconnect

Connor wakes up at 7. He can't really help it, even though he and Hank had a very busy night chasing down a dealer they've been hunting for weeks now, not making it to sleep until nearly 4. They got their woman and the pair had left her in hold-ups for the night, ordered home to rest for the day due to minor injuries sustained by both of them…

It was no problem for Connor to simply replace the arm she'd shot. He didn't even lose much thirium, so his energy reserves we're still just fine when they made it home, sitting pretty at 97.7%.Connor doesn't technically need to sleep anyways, so three hours in stasis is fine. It should be fine.

He stays in bed until 7:30 anyways, when Sumo comes whining at their door. Connor is always up by now normally, busy making breakfast for Hank, doing a bit of cleaning, or hanging out with their bear of a dog. He probably wants to be let out, Connor thinks, and sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed carefully to avoid waking Hank as he leaves their bed.

He let's Sumo out, watches him as they walk down the cool street, stopping to take care of business. When they get back, Sumo trudges over to his bed by the heater and flops down into it while Connor ambles around the living room, tidying a few things that had been left out and carrying a house spider outside. He sets it down on their porch, names it Frederick, and wishes it luck.

It's already closing in on 9 a.m. when Connor glances at the kitchen and decides that this is a good morning for something simple, like bagels and fruit or something, better left off until Hank is up and awake enough to actually join him and eat.

He takes a seat on their couch and considers turning the t.v. on for background noise and something to do while he waits… but.

It's not something that he can explain. Just an odd feeling.. he gets those sometimes, ever since deviating. He isn't sure how to really explain it, but he just…

Connor stands back up again and heads to their bedroom. Sumo trudges in after him this time, and Connor crouches down to pet the beast as he scans Hank. Deep in REM still… Connor shouldn't wake him, but he crawls up onto the bed anyways and slides his hand onto the lieutenant's chest, feeling the steady rise and fall, and the gentle thumping inside. Sumo climbs up after him and sprawls over their feet.

"Hank?" He asks softly, though the feeling has reversed some just by laying eyes on the human again. "Hank, wake up." Connor prods.

Hank sleeps on, blissfully unaware. Connor can't blame him. He was dead on his feet last night, and he's barely slept five hours. They have the day off to rest, and Connor shouldn't wake him, but the prospect of spending the next four or five hours alone is.. unsettling. He doesn't know why.

Connor rubs the top of Hank's barrelled belly and contemplates. Hank would be grumpy if Connor woke him, but given a few minutes everything would be fine. They would share kisses, Hank would get up to go shower and Connor would go start the coffee machine and maybe cook something to go with Hank's bagel. Eggs, a bit of bacon.

Hank sleeps on as Connor watches. He can't wake him. He shouldn't. He was so tired last night, Connor just can't bring himself to force him up out of bed this morning.

So, instead of spending the next four to five hours staring at his human as he sleeps, Connor scoots in closer and buries his face into Hank's shoulder. He initiates another stasis, setting a four hour timer, and closes his hand around Hank's as he allows them to just sleep in for once. Just for today.

Hank ends up waking before him, and Connor has never been happier than he is when the lieutenant wakes him up with a soft kiss and everything feels right in the world.


End file.
